1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens driving mechanism for driving a lens such as a zoom lens or a focus lens, and to an electronic device using this lens driving mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices provided with imaging devices have been developed, such as notebook computers, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant) and mobile phones. Along with the improvement of performance of the imaging devices, making the imaging device smaller has become an indispensable requirement. Particularly, in a case where a small imaging device is incorporated into an electronic device, performance degradation tends to occur due to lens aberration if optical components are miniaturized. For that reason, there is limitation as to reduction of the lenses themselves. A key point is, therefore, to simplify components for holding the optical components, as well as driving mechanisms.
Conventionally, as an imaging device to be incorporated into the electronic device, one employing a single focus lens has been widely used. However, along with the increase of pixel number in an image sensor, one has been considered equipped with functions of focus adjusting and zooming by driving a lens. An image device using a motor as a driving force to drive a lens is disclosed in Patent document 1 (Patent document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3229508).